Revolutionary
by Lord Darkly
Summary: In the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, the Leaf Village was left without a Hokage. Now, thirteen years later, a very different shinobi world marks the landscape. In a land where mercy is weakness, and the balance of power grows ever more rigid, one boy stands alone in his quest for recognition.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

At the entrance to the Konoha Mission Assignment Office, a grizzled old man stood, clutching a half-filled bottle in his hand. He peered around, looking at the different Chunin sitting at the various desks, waiting to accept new mission requests. After a moment, he made his way in, red bloodshot eyes darting about, as if he were afraid of attack at any moment.

Many of the people in the office looked up to regard him, as he lumbered up to the nearest Chunin. This one in particular, a young tanned man with a sharp scar across the edge of his mouth, looked up from the desk he had been working at.

"Hello, may I help you?" the man asked pleasantly. The older figure looked around with a nervous expression, before bending in close.

"I… I need to speak the Hokage," he whispered urgently. "There's an emergency."

"And what would be the nature of this emergency?"

"Look. This is personal business. I'm sure if you'll just give me a second to talk to-"

The Chunin's eyes flashed dangerously at this. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll need to go through the proper registration. The Lord Hokage is very busy. Now, if you'll submit your request to the mission assignment board-"

"That could take days!" the man shouted angrily. By now, the entire room had turned to watch him.

"My people are starving on the streets right now, and you expect me to sit around and wait?"

The Chunin's expression looked worried. "Sir, please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" He slammed his open palm down on the desk, sending papers flying off in a storm.

"MY GRANDSON IS DEAD, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO BE-"

Whatever the man had been about to say, he was cut off by the appearance of a sudden blurring over his figure. If one had looked closely, they might have seen the fringes of a matte gray cloak.

If they were a shinobi, they might have even seen a white mask, flat and unblemished, in the swirl of motion surrounding the older figure.

Then he was gone, with nothing to mark his passing aside from a small clink, as the bottle he'd been holding hit the floor and rolled. It spun wildly for a moment, before it too disappeared, along with the few splashes of sake that had hit the wooden floor.

There was barely a beat before the Chunin turned back to their work, but the same words echoed in each of their minds.

Hokage Decree #137: There are to be no public disturbances in Konoha.

* * *

"Lord Hokage," Iruka said nervously. He held in his hand a stack of papers, and stood facing the oaken desk said to have been created by the First himself.

Behind it sat a bandaged man. He was clearly crippled, but radiated a sense of control and regality, with stiff posture and an intense expression.

A single visible eye, dark and flat, turned to regard the newcomer.

"I assume those are your latest recommendations?" Even his voice seemed to echo with power. It was the tone of a man who had seen death many times, and still remained to tell about it.

Iruka held out the papers slowly. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

The un-bandaged arm lifted up with deliberation, and grasped the papers firmly. He set them down on the desk with a light thump, before turning his eye down to regard the first page.

"That will be all," he said with clear dismissal.

Iruka turned to leave but then, after a pause, turned back, and once again approached the oaken desk. The old shinobi looked up from his papers, to meet the teacher's gaze levelly.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Iruka spoke.

"Lord Hokage, I would ask that you consider Sasuke in the context of his achievements," he said firmly. "He's been working very hard, and I'm sure that if you take a look at his progress-"

"That boy has already been under my consideration for some time."

The Hokage's voice was quiet, but nevertheless filled the entire room. His single eye held a dangerous glint: a glint that clearly said Iruka had come close to crossing the line.

"Your dedication to your students is commendable. Now, if there is nothing else?" He said with finality.

Iruka quickly gave a formal bow, and strode out of the office, making sure not to go too fast. As soon as he stepped outside of the room, the Chunin fell against the wall, gasping for breath, and clutched his chest.

After an eternity he regained his composure, straightened his vest, and started his walk back to the Academy.

That had been much too close for comfort.

* * *

The orange washes of sunset fell lively on the village of Konoha. Over the Hokage Monument, the last rays of light shone as the sun set behind it.

Down in the worn streets, few were still up and about to admire the sight though. Most were locked away in their homes, already making their preparations for the next day.

One woman, an elderly figure, slowly packed up her fruit stock off a simple wooden stand.. Her face was lined around the edges of her eyes, and in her focus she seemed to hold a small content smile.

Then, the sound of footsteps aroused her from her work, and upon seeing him, her face twisted into a grimace.

The boy in question had black silky hair that pointed at odd angles where it reached the back of his head. Thin hands were thrust unceremoniously in his pockets, and he stalked down with an air of detached apathy.

Around him, other looks of discontent matched with hers. He walked past them without sparing a single glance, seemingly focused on the sunset crowning over the Hokage Monument.

In his right hand were clutched three orange flowers, open and inviting to the crisp afternoon air.

The boy, no older than thirteen, continued walking down the winding streets, paying little attention to the looks sent his way. He walked until his shadow was stretched longer than he was, and his face was half shadowed in darkness.

Finally, he came to a stop outside a massive white building.

After a quick nod to the woman at the reception desk, he marched up the staircase until he reached the third floor. He paused before a white door, collecting himself, before softly pressing it open. A figure was revealed, lying still in his bed.

Charcoal hair fell parted over the patient's face. Under both of his crimson eyes, one could see deep lines of fatigue, on the otherwise unblemished face. The man in question was looking out contentedly at the sunset clearly visible outside the window.

When he heard the click of the door closing, the man gave a small smile.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked simply. Sasuke gave a shrug, and sat down on the chair that had sat loosely against the wall.

They sat together in contented silence, until the younger boy fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I think I was accepted," he said after a pause. The older man gave a nod, his eyes never once leaving the scene outside his window.

"Iruka is very understanding. I have little doubt that he will vouch for you if necessary."

Sasuke's face twisted into the scowl that had been threatening to break out all afternoon. "If those bastards would just pay attention to the things I've done," he muttered.

The man let out a simple sigh, and closed his eyes slowly.

"Sasuke. You know how I feel about this," he said, obviously weary.

The boy abruptly stood up, his chair flying off the ground with the force of it. His eyes were wild and full of rage, and fists clenched tightly with anger.

"How can you defend them?" he demanded. "How can you defend them after all they've done to us?" He stalked around angrily, radiating displeasure and resentment with a quiet passion.

"You've done more for them then anyone else in the village, they treat you like, like you're diseased," he said, the words biting coldly.

The prone figure gave a small chuckle. "Ah, Sasuke. Are they wrong?"

He hated the way his older brother looked at him. That stare, full of something like pity: as if he was the one in the hospital bed.

It was maddening how he could act so accepting, as though the world hadn't done enough.

That was just the sort of person Itachi was.

The sort to take all the pain of others, never once minding for those who cared about him: those who hated to see him collapsing under the weight of it all.

Honestly, sometimes Sasuke wished he could hate the man, just to make it ache less seeing him like this.

"Sasuke."

Itachi looked concerned, his eyes tinged with worry. Sasuke sat down again, and with his free hand, gripped the armrest of his chair hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"You know they are merely afraid. For themselves, for their families and loved ones. For what would happen if they were to associate with us. You should not blame them for their caution, not when they have so much to lose."

Sasuke's anger began to evaporate, and he slumped against the back of his chair. Nevertheless, the rigid scowl remained.

"It's not right though," he said miserably. "At the very least, you deserve to be seen as a hero. Let them hate me instead."

Itachi reached out with a thin arm, and placed his hand compassionately on the boy's shoulder.

"I have you little brother. That is enough for me."

Sasuke looked down to see that in his anger, the three flowers had been bent like a pile of straws. Yet, even crippled, they seemed so happy. So warm and forgiving.

He supposed gloomily that they were perfect for his brother.

The boy stood up, and carefully put the flowers in the nearby vase. Itachi looked over, and smiled warmly at them.

"Tell me about your day."

And so, Sasuke spoke. He talked about how he'd hit every target right in the center, just like he'd been practicing. How he'd defeated every other student in Taijutsu, even the Inuzuka and Akimichi boys who had special training.

He spoke of how Iruka had smiled at him, and said that he was going to be a great shinobi someday, even as the others regarded him mutinously.

And all through it, Itachi listened contentedly, never once letting his smile falter, or his gaze dim. He listened with the complete attention that a painter gives to a landscape, and the endless compassion that only he was capable of.

By the time the boy had finished, the sky was dark and overcast, and the village only lightly illuminated by those few lights left on throughout the settlements.

That night Sasuke dreamt of black flames.

* * *

Long after his brother had passed, Itachi summoned his doctor. After a couple moments the woman in question, a short figure with a curved nose and straight hair, appeared before him.

"Still hanging in there, are we?" she asked, looking up over her glasses from the clipboard she held.

Itachi inclined his head respectfully, and she moved forward to examine him. With a wave of motion, the blanket that had covered him was removed.

The sight was cruel.

His limbs had grown thin and weak, collapsing from lack of use. His chest was little more than skin knitted tightly over a ribcage. The body was a patchwork of bandages and scars, with a single long thin one curving from hip to shoulder.

And over it all, there lay the burns, giving scarring patches of skin a graveled texture.

The woman regarded him sadly.

"I'll give you this much, you're dedicated," she said, looking over his body with undisguised discomfort. No matter how many times she saw him like this, the sight never ceased to amaze her. "You shinobi, always so sacrificing, leaving us to clean up the mess that you are."

Itachi smiled slightly, moving his gaunt form ever so little, and the woman found herself smiling as well.

"How long do I have?"

The question was said with a quiet intensity. The man's eyes were filled with concern, but not for himself. Not with fear.

No, it was the quiet guilt of one who feels he has failed, even after all of his efforts.

The woman let out a small sigh.

"If you were anyone else, I'd say less than a week," she said, her tone turning grim. "But considering how long you've lasted, I'd say a little over a month. Three if we replace your heart."

She looked him in the eye unflinchingly. They both knew what would come next.

"Please, do whatever is necessary," he said.

She looked unhappy, but not surprised in the least. "We'll do it tomorrow morning." The woman sounded resigned. "While Sasuke's still in school. I know you don't like it when he sees you like this."

"He won't be going back to school," he said, with the tinges of pride in his voice.

The woman looked at him questioningly.

"Danzo informed me earlier. He will be promoted tomorrow."

She smiled at him warmly, and tucked the blanket back over his form.

"You must be very proud of him."

He looked her in the eyes.

"I have always been proud of him."

And with that, she turned off the single lamp, sending the room into darkness. The light of the hallway briefly illuminated Itachi's face, before it shut again, leaving him in the shadows.

That night Itachi dreamed of peace.

* * *

Deep underneath the sewers of Konoha, a small boy sat rigidly.

His face was covered with a white mask, with narrow slits revealing nothing about his expression. He was small for his age, with spikes of blond hair sticking up from behind the porcelain.

He sat patiently, waiting for his next orders to arrive. The boy had done so for many hours already, never once moving or flinching from his position. One might have called what he did "sleeping", since it served the purposes of rest well enough.

That night, the boy dreamed only of darkness.

* * *

In the cellar of a simple smithing shop, a grey haired teenager made his way slowly down a stone staircase. His round glasses brilliantly reflected the light of the single torch in the room.

In his hand was clutched a small scroll, barely longer than the width of his hand.

With purpose he knelt down near one of the stone walls, and out from a crack, a snake crawled out to greet him. The teen grinned slightly, and laid his scroll on top of the curled creature.

There was a silent puff of smoke, as the being disappeared off to its true master.

His job finished, he stood up, dusting off his knees with a few quick motions, and left back up the stairs.

That night the young man dreamed of family.

* * *

**A/N: Things will be picking up once we move onto the next chapter. I hope to have the next part up soon, but make no promises. **

**Also as you may have noticed, in the first two scenes, important characters were not referred to by name. If the writing worked as I intended, you knew who they were immediately regardless.**

**I hope you found it interesting. Until next time,**

**Darkly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

The atmosphere was tense when Sasuke made his way into the classroom. Some of his fellow students regarded him nervously, conveying their own fears about the upcoming selections. Many shot him looks of quiet resentment, one among them being Kiba Inuzuka. He paid them no attention as he took his regular seat by the window.

The other students chatted together nervously for a couple minutes, before Iruka finally made his appearance through the front door of the classroom. He looked uncharacteristically grim, as he made his way to the front podium.

Sasuke and his classmates listened intently.

"Today, some of you will be taking your first steps towards becoming official Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf," he said formally. Iruka's tone contained none of its usual playfulness, making his speech seem all the more serious.

"Now, before I list off those who have been accepted to the advanced ROOT training program, let me say that it has been a personal honor teaching each and every one of you." The man said resolutely, nodding his head in deference. Some of the students found themselves nodding in return. It was humbling to see their teacher so uptight.

Iruka took a deep breath, before beginning his calls.

"Chouji Akimichi!"

The rotund boy stood up proudly, and made his way to the front of the classroom. Some shot him angry looks, expressing their anger at not having been accepted. One girl, a civilian by the name of Azuka, was wiping her eyes furiously.

Once the boy had taken his position, Iruka continued his callings.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

When Kiba was called, he shot a smirk at the seated former Uchiha. Sasuke, of course, said nothing in return.

"Sakura Haruno!"

The pink haired girl looked almost surprised to be called, and she knocked over her chair as she scrambled out of her seat. She cowered under the many glares sent her way, although they were silenced by Iruka's rebuking look.

"Sasuke Nanashi!"

Upon hearing his branded name, the boy got up to his feet slowly, and walked up to take his stand amongst the other accepted students. He stood next to Sakura. The girl shuffled a little towards Kiba, staying away from the dark haired boy.

He gritted his teeth quietly.

Shikamaru was called next, surprising nobody. He'd been taking advanced classes since the day he set foot in the classroom, and it had been clear from the way he walked up resigned, there would be weaseling out of this promotion.

Finally Shino, the quiet Aburame, was called up to the stand. He inclined his head respectfully at Sasuke as he made his walk up, surprising even Iruka. Then, the teacher put down his clipboard with finality.

That was when the rioting started.

Students flew from their chairs angrily, shouting at their former sensei. Others stormed out of the room in tears. Many wore expressions of shame and disappointment, as they slumped against their chairs and on their desks.

Through it all, the scarred Chunin maintained his resolute expression.

It was then that the front door opened to reveal a small figure.

Silence permeated the room instantaneously. The students froze in their positions, rooted to the spot under the spike of killing intent coming from the newcomer. He wore a flat white mask, not quite hiding a mop of messy blond hair. His clothes were a worn matte grey, with a single Kanji emblazoned on his chest.

Root. Origin. Beginning. This boy was one of those trained from birth in the Specialist Program. Next to him, another masked figure stood similarly, although his hair was dark and a sheathed tanto blade was clearly visible on his back.

Iruka roused himself from reverie after a pause, and addressed the two newcomers.

"I take it you are the students Danzo was talking about?"

They both nodded with such synchronicity, it was as though they were not two, but one fluid being. Iruka nodded at them in return before regarding the rest of the classroom.

"Class dismissed!"

The other students shuffled slowly out of the room. Many turned back to look nervously at the two Root members. One girl stumbled over the chair that Sakura had knocked over in her haste. After she moved past, the chair flickered for a moment, before correcting itself to sit behind the desk.

The accepted students looked on confused. Only Sasuke and Iruka had seen the blond haired boy blur slightly, before returning to his rigid stand.

Sasuke's expression narrowed as he regarded the boy out of the corner of his eye.

The mask merely turned at him slightly, before returning back to its rigid, motionless position.

It was then that another Chunin, wearing a smirk under his white hair, appeared at the doorway.

"Come. They're waiting for you." he said simply.

* * *

After they had walked down many corridors in the now-deserted Academy, the finally came to a pair of large oaken doors. They were worn and textured, from many years of use.

The man pushed the door open, and they strode inside.

Sasuke looked closely at those already present. These were the failed students from the last round of promotions. He could see another Hyuuga there, grim as ever, along with a white haired teen with large round glasses.

The room was an auditorium of sorts, with a single raised platform in the room. The assembled Genin and students waited patiently in silence.

Then, he arrived.

The man stalked with the air of righteous nobility, radiating authority around him. At his sides, two grey-cloaked and masked men strode, perfectly in synch with their master.

Danzo Shimura walked down the platform to regard the students critically. Many refused to meet the man's gaze.

Many, but not Sasuke.

When the eyes of the old veteran moved to regard the former Uchiha, he did not flinch or turn away, but stared unblinking back.

There was a tense pause, before the man continued his look past the boy.

Finally, he spoke.

"Today, you become a Shinobi," he began, "and a part of the Roots which support both the peace, and the prosperity you have had the fortune to grow up in. Together, you represent the very peak of achievement the academy has to offer."

His face split into a cruel smile.

"But if you believe this guarantees your success, you are a _fool_."

A couple of the assembled students shuffled uncomfortably. Sakura especially seemed to quiver under the harsh gaze of the Hokage.

"Iruka tells me you have mastered the basic skills of a shinobi. That you have learned what you need to survive out there against the enemy. Now however, it is time for you to develop your skills to better suit the needs of yourself and your team, past what we have _given_ to you."

His eyes burned suddenly with unrestrained fury.

"You think you are _shinobi_? You think you are prepared to sacrifice your very life for this village?"

The words were spoken with terrible malice.

"You think you are_ ready_?"

He slammed his fist down on the oaken stand, sending a thunderclap of sound through the room. All the collected students, young and old, flinched at the sudden sound.

"This is a Shinobi!" The Hokage yelled.

What happened next could only be described as carnage, as the two masked men blurred out of existence, only to reappear in the midst of the children. They attacked with ruthless ferocity and efficiency, sparing no wasted movements as the dispatched one student after another.

The children fell like dominoes under the surprise attack, and the men knocked them unconscious one after another, in most cases using nothing more than a single blow.

A chop to the neck. A fist to the chest. The sheer fluidity and efficiency was like a dance. The figures were hardly recognizable as human, amidst the blurring of motion and the swirl of their cloaks.

Sasuke felt himself go flying towards the floor, only to be caught with a kick to the stomach, sending him rocketing back into the air.

The pain was agonizing. It felt like his stomach had been forced up into his lungs. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think...

Then he hit the floor with a crunch, and burning needles of pain punctured through the boy's arm. He screamed despite himself, letting out the little air he still held in his lungs.

He could do nothing but remain huddled over his crippled arm, as a small pool of blood began to form under him.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the pain disappeared.

They were still standing.

Sasuke felt deep disorientation after the shock of it. A quick look around revealed the others felt the same.

"Let that be a lesson to you," the aged Hokage said without a hint of sympathy. Next to him, one of the cloaked men lowered his right hand, the simple seal it had formed disappearing.

"This is what it means to be a Shinobi. One solely devoted to serving and protecting the village. Perhaps one day, some of you will reach this height."

He clenched the oak podium.

"Today, you will be organized into Squads. From this moment forward, you will take control of your own training. The village does not have resources to spend training hopefuls. You must prove your resourcefulness if you want to remain a part of this organization."

As he turned away from the podium to leave, he said one more thing.

"Only one squad will advance. Ensure it is yours."

Then, the three of them were gone, a swirl of dust left behind being the only suggestion that they had ever been there at all.

The white-haired Chunin coughed nervously.

"Alright then, the Squads shall be as follows."

He read off.

"Squad Eleven will consist of Nami, Sai, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka."

As they were called, the two Root trainee and the veterans strode to one side of the room. After a pause, Ino followed.

"Squad Eight will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Tenten Yukari, Chouji Akimichi, Yoroi Akado, and Hinata Hyuuga. Finally, Squad Seven will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Nanashi, and Kabuto Yakushi."

The man flickered away, and the students were left alone.

"Hmph. To think I'd be stuck with you of all people," Kiba muttered. Next to him, Sasuke felt similarly.

"Alright then!" the white haired boy said cheerfully. "I happen to know where our training ground is, so follow me if you will."

* * *

The warehouse was massive, completely bare save for a handful of boxes that had been left by the main entrance. The walls were made of an aged wood, and dust swirled around as they entered the single room.

An unpatched hole in the roof let sunlight stream in and illuminate a patch of the wooden ground, catching brilliantly on the various flecks of dust in its path.

Patches of grass and vegetation rose up between the cracked floorboards. In one place, the floor was missing entirely.

"What a dump," Kiba summed up.

Kabuto smiled sheepishly. "This is actually better than what we had last year. That time they just dropped us off in one of the forested training grounds; took us hours to find our way back to the road."

"That wouldn't have been so bad," Shino said quietly.

Sasuke however, had immediately taken note of the boxes stacked to the side. After a pause he strode over to them, and started neatly breaking them open.

The first two yielded basic Ninja Tools, such as shuriken, kunai, and other assorted items. Mixed in with these however, were weapons unfamiliar to the former Uchiha.

A shuriken chain between two handles. A blade with jagged teeth-like knives pointed outwards. Two knuckle grips shaped like small blades.

All the while, Kiba eyed him darkly.

The third box held a number of scrolls, all the same size and shape, tied neatly with variously colored ribbons. After a pause, Sasuke realized that they likely contained techniques, meaning that the color differences referred to Chakra Affinities.

He knew from the nature test at the academy, that his two were Fire and Lightning. He picked up one of the yellow-tied scrolls, and tucked it under one arm.

"Lightning, huh?" Kabuto said curiously. "Wouldn't have guessed that to be honest. It's the most rare of all the types."

Nanashi nodded, lost in his own thought.

"Perhaps it would be wise to make an account of all of our abilities?" Shino suggested.

"I'll start it off then," said the boy with glasses.

"My name's Kabuto, as you already know. I've been in the Squad rounds for three years now, and seen a lot of battle rounds and strategies."

He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

"I'm not the best, but I do know all of the basic functional jutsu well enough to teach, I think. I also know some medical jutsu, and am fairly well versed in poisons."

He gave a small chuckle.

"Those woods came in handy for that. I'm also effective in Taijutsu, although certainly not on the level of a clan specialist. Beyond that..."

"I do know a handful of Genjutsu."

The entire team perked up at this; even Kiba. Sasuke's mind went spinning.

Genjutsu would ordinarily be a game changer in the rounds, but they'd had the misfortune to be pitted against teams with Hyuugas. The Root Specialists could probably brush off any illusion entirely, while the Nara would notice a change like that immediately.

His expression soured.

And of course, it would be barely a single battle before their enemies would be working on reliable Genjutsu counters. In the back of Sasuke's mind, he found a part of himself noting the parallels between the Squad System and what he'd learned about their history.

This was how battles were raged between great Shinobi Villages.

It was humbling.

Itachi had told him once that originally new Shinobi were sent on missions along with a Jonin Sensei. However, the Fifth Hokage had abolished that, along with many other traditional procedures.

He argued that not only was it a waste of Jonin, but also added unnecessary risk to the training of students. Eventually, it was decided that they would face their peers in combat, to develop advanced strategies and become adaptable. Once they had reached an acceptable level, they would be prepared for B-Ranked Missions.

The new system was an incredible success, with Itachi being among one of the first graduating teams.

They'd thought father would be proud.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sasuke looked around to see the others were looking at him.

He gave a slight shrug, and spoke, not letting his emotions filter through.

"My name is Sasuke," he said somewhat unnecessarily. "My main strengths lie in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. As a mid-range fighter, my capabilities are limited by my proximity to the enemy. As such, I plan on learning long-range Ninjutsu before the first battle, to complement my shuriken and kunai throwing."

With that, he went silent.

Kiba grumbled slightly, and spoke up next.

"Kiba Inuzuka. I'm the best at taijutsu." He looked pointedly at Sasuke for this. "And don't need anything else. I can track my enemies for miles, and Akamaru here can assist in my Clan Techniques."

The small dog gave a dutiful bark, from his perch on the boy's head.

There was a pause.

"Um…" Sakura began. "I'm pretty good with shuriken and kunai, I guess. I know substitutions and clones too, as well as-"

Kiba interrupted.

"The only reason she's here is because she did well on the _tests_, and everyone else there was even _worse_ than her," he said with obvious distain.

Sakura quivered.

"She doesn't have a clan, and doesn't know anything outside of the standard core. In essence, she has no special skills at all."

By the time he had finished, Sakura was already gone.

Sasuke had watched her leave emotionlessly.

"That's..." Kabuto stammered. "I mean, we all have room to improve. I'm sure she'll pick things up quickly."

The boy merely shrugged.

"Whatever. As long as she doesn't get in my way."

"My name is Shino," the last figure said tonelessly. "My skills derive from my Kikaichu, which are hosted in my body. Their abilities range from clone techniques, to tracking, to draining chakra from the enemy. They can transfer poisons, as well as-"

"Yeah yeah. We get it. Your bugs are real useful," Kiba growled.

Shino merely nodded his head.

"Well." Kabuto said. "I can start by teaching you guys some of the more basic Jutsu used in the rounds."

Sasuke and Shino nodded, but Kiba stalked to the door angrily.

Kabuto called after him. "I think you'll find these to be rather useful!"

The boy responded with a single dismissing wave of his hand.

He walked off, and didn't come back.

* * *

"Shunshin," Sasuke muttered, as he sprinted across the wooden floors of the warehouse.

Instantly, his powered legs burned with energy, and he found himself moving with a swiftness he had never even dreamed of.

The very world around him seemed to dissolve into blurred lines, as he tunneled through the very air itself with the wind being blasted around his very body,

Then he slammed shoulder-first into a wall.

He yelled in pain, clutching his now disfigured shoulder. Blood seeped through his blue shirt, painting it a dark purple. He fell to his knees, desperately clutching the self-inflicted wound.

There was a flicker, and then Kabuto was next to him, his hands already cloaked in green translucent chakra.

"Hold still," he said simply, and began moving his hands across the shoulder, all the while frowning in deep concentration. Sasuke knelt for several minutes as the older boy repaired the damage caused by the impact.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the teen stood up.

"That should fix it, although I'd recommend checking in with the hospital tonight," he said knowingly.

Sasuke said nothing, but nodded after a pause.

Inside, he was churning in rage at his own failure. His first day on his own, and he was already injuring himself.

It was pathetic.

Perhaps sensing his mood, Kabuto spoke up.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," he said. "One of the reasons they don't teach this in the academy, is because an impact can be fatal. At least, if you hit the wrong way. We lost a teammate learning this one; he hit his forehead on the wall. Never woke up again."

By this point, Shino had made his way over to stand next to the pair. He'd only had enough chakra to attempt the technique twice, although he'd managed to avoid any collisions. Then again, he hadn't traveled far either.

Sasuke got up to his feet, and stared resolutely at the door.

He closed his eyes in concentration.

Then, he exploded forward, shaking the old wooden walls with the force of his movement. One of the boxes fell over, spilling kunai and shuriken across a part of the floor. The scroll he had set down blew away, hitting the one of the front walls of the warehouse.

When Kabuto and Shino ran out to see him, Sasuke was kneeling.

Around him, in the dirt, was a perfect circle.

The sunlight glinted brilliantly off the grey-haired boy's glasses.

"That was really something," he said with a grin. "I take it you've been training your muscles for a long time?"

"Yeah," he said in reply.

"That explains it then. The Shunshin relies strongly on the physical chakra aspect," the teen continued. "If you can manage to control that, you'll be one of the fastest people out there."

Sasuke bared white teeth in a malicious grin for barely a second, though it didn't go unnoticed by his companions.

Then, it morphed back into his regular flat expression.

"Thanks," he said without inflection.

Kabuto nodded in response.

Inside though, the former Uchiha's mind was whirring.

Soon, it would be time to show the village what he could do.

* * *

When Sasuke came to the familiar hospital room, there was someone else there.

He stood by the bed, appearing tall against the window and curtains in the room. His hair was a deep black, but not as deep as the cloak that seemed to always be writhing around him, from some intangible breeze.

On the back of this cloak, stark against its color, was the red and white fan of the Uchiha.

The figure stopped his quiet speech, and looked back with his uncovered eye to see Sasuke's accusing glare.

"What's he doing here?" the boy asked angrily.

In response, the man reached out a hand to touch Sasuke's shoulder, but he jerked backwards avoiding the gesture.

The one-eyed figure sighed, and turned back to regard Itachi again.

"Just... promise me you'll think it over, alright?"

Itachi inclined his head slightly, and the man strode past Sasuke out the door.

He sent a single sympathetic look backwards, before leaving them alone.

"That was very rude of you."

Sasuke shot his sibling a concerned glance.

"What did he want with us?" the boy asked, not quite filtering out his worried tone.

"It's not important. Besides, Shisui is a friend."

"A friend?"

The word was ejected with such malice it seemed to cut through the very air of the room.

"He cast us out, cast you out, for something we didn't even do."

"It was necessary."

Itachi's voice brooked no argument.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you will have to trust me when I say Shisui had his reasons."

"Reasons."

A thick silence permeated the room.

The two brothers looked into each other's eyes for a long while.

"Fine. I won't press," Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled.

"But don't expect me to forgive him."

The smile fell away like a house of cards. Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, and a small tint of red bled through the ordinarily black eyes.

"If that is your choice," he said flatly.

There was no compassion in the voice.

It wasn't cold exactly, but it lacked the warmth that Itachi's tone usually held.

In that moment, the boy felt sudden fear, as desperation and pride fought in a desperate battle for control.

He didn't have anyone else.

He was alone.

"That reminds me. I have something to show you," Sasuke said, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

With that, he spun around and ran out the door, flying down the stairs.

Once he got outside, he waved up at the window housing his brother. Itachi noticed immediately, and turned to watch him, expression unreadable.

Sasuke faced his target, a small clearing between two trees in the garden, and sped in an instant into the blistering speed of the Shunshin. He flew forward as the world once again blurred, and the chaotic pull of wind tugged at him as he flew through the air, not even touching the ground below.

It was then that his right foot caught the ground, and sent the boy tumbling and rolling for several yards, before collapsing in a heap before the clearing.

The graveled dirt path carved at his face and arms ferociously, but that was nothing compared to the sheer rage and anger he felt at his own failure. Sasuke climbed to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster, only to feel his leg give out under him, sending him back to his knees.

The humiliation_ burned_. It tore at his insides. Internally screaming at himself, Sasuke stumbled to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his ankle.

The soft chuckles of those bystanders who had seen his stunt made him want to scream.

Unwilling to face his brother, Sasuke turned and drudged his way home slowly, glaring daggers at all who met his gaze.

And so it was that Sasuke Nanashi, son of traitors, made a promise then and there to himself, as he limped home with all the pride he still held.

He'd show them _all_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

The house was in shambles.

Grainy wood walls stood scratched with long piercing marks. Chairs lay overturned, and the furniture all sat at odd angles. The smell alcohol was heavy in the air.

It was almost entirely uninhabited.

Save for a woman.

She sat propped up against a wall of the dingy house, with a bottle clutched tightly in her right hand. Around her, various similar ones lay open and empty.

It was this house that Kiba and Akamaru arrived to, and upon entering, both of their noses wrinkled.

Two bloodshot eye turned up to regard the pair.

"Shouldn't you be at training?" She growled.

Kiba's face tightened further. Atop his head, Akamaru started to shiver.

After a tense pause, she looked back down at her bottle.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I got in."

She froze at that, but it soon faded.

"Congratulations." She said with a sneer.

"Now you can go run off and _die_ like your fool of a sister."

Kiba's face broke in an instant, twisting into a grimace.

"Hana wouldn't have wanted-"

The bottle flew out of her hand, and shattered just inches away from Kiba's head. Akamaru yelped and gripped tightly into the boy's hair.

He flinched, but otherwise did not react.

"Hana died because that _bastard_ of a Hokage felt the need to attack two Uchiha_ in our own village_."

Kiba glanced around nervously. She laughed.

"And now you're going off to serve him. Should I be proud?"

She choked a small sob, and curled into herself.

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He turned and sprinted out of the room, his eyes growing moist.

Behind, he heard her call.

"That's right. _Run_. Leave me. Just like your coward of a father."

He slammed the door behind him so hard it shook the walls. Immediately, the boy threw his fist at a mattress propped up against the wall. It shuddered under the impact, again and again as the boy pounded into it. Amidst the flurry, his fists turned into claws, and the fabric was shredded to ribbons.

After an eternity, he slumped against a wall of his own, a few trace tears making their way down his face.

The dog jumped down and looked at him with concern.

"Don't worry Akamaru." He said shakily.

"We won't have to put up with her much longer."

The dog rubbed up against his leg, and he put a hand down to massage his small partner.

Together they sat in content silence, while outside the window, the sun slowly fell down behind the faces of the Hokage.

After a pause, he muttered under his breath.

"Even if I have to deal with _him_."

* * *

A quick cut of the kunai put yet another mark on the wall of the warehouse. Sasuke landed with grace, his chakra-enhanced legs absorbing the impact effortlessly.

A small smirk donned his face.

Next to him, Shino made a quick sprint up the wall, and made a mark of his own. Kabuto smiled at them both.

"Ah, you're making quite a bit of progress." He said.

"It took me a lot of sleepless nights to figure this out."

Sasuke nodded, off in his own thought. Shino said nothing, but turned to face the doorway.

Sakura was there.

She walked in slowly, as if expecting them to turn her away. The teen shot her a reassuring smile, and she strode over to them.

Her expression turned puzzled.

"Where is..." She trailed off.

"I don't think Kiba will be coming back."

Surprisingly, it was Shino who spoke. Sakura gave a little sigh of relief, but stiffened when she saw Sasuke.

"Well then!" Kabuto said. "Perhaps you can give this a shot."

"We're practicing wall walking. It's a rather advanced technique." The teen grinned. "Now what you do is focus Chakra in your feet, so you can stick to the surface of it. For some, it helps to run at the wall; you know, get a running start."

"Is that it?" She mumbled.

He gave a shrug. "That's all my teacher told me. I assume there's some interesting mechanics in there, but I don't know em."

She nodded, and went over to the wall, glancing at the many marks the two boys had made.

The girl stood for many moments.

Then, she took a step.

And another.

Within the span of eight seconds, she had scaled the entire wall, far past the lower kunai marks.

"Remarkable." Kabuto said. "That's quite the talent you have. Chakra control on that level is rare even among the great clans."

Shino nodded approvingly, while Sasuke merely looked indifferent.

They trained together in silence for a while after that. Sasuke and Shino kept at the wall, while Kabuto took Sakura over to the box of scrolls to begin on some techniques.

It was many hours before any of them noticed a single sheet of paper that had appeared on one of the boxes.

The message was simple.

8:30 AM. Training Ground 7. Come prepared.

They knew what it meant as soon as they read it, and it filled them with anticipation.

The first battle would be tomorrow.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Kabuto and Sasuke had both headed their own separate ways. Sakura was off as well, leaving the warehouse abandoned.

That is, save for Shino.

He studied the wall with a quiet intensity that was palpable, although it would not be evident in his vital signs.

Increased heart-rate agitated his inhabitants, so he preferred to avoid it.

With slow deliberation, he put one foot on the wall and slowly scaled his way up the wooden platform. He climbed one tentative step at a time, with all the concentration he could muster.

He slipped.

Shino felt his chakra run out the moment it happened, and sent out a cloud of bugs to cushion his landing. Like a muscle they responded immediately, swarming around him so fast it was as though a cloak had appeared out of midair.

He landed slightly off-balance, but corrected himself.

"Tch."

Kiba stood leaning against the door. His black shaggy hair was matted down under the small pup that sat atop it.

Shino turned to regard him.

"I confess. My kikaichu keep my chakra levels too low to allow for extended practice."

Kiba eyed him warily as if expecting some disapproval, before walking over to the wall a few paces away.

"Whatever. How does this thing work?"

Within a couple minutes, Kiba was making his way up the wall, Akamaru clutching carefully to his head. He preferred to sprint up, unlike his more stoic counterpart, who had begun again after regaining some energy.

Together they worked in companionship, as the light dimmed down to the darkness of night.

After many hours Kiba turned to leave, but Shino called to him before the boy could walk away.

"Our first battle is tomorrow."

He turned back in surprise. Shino nodded at the paper still lying on one of the boxes.

The boy scanned it quickly.

After a long pause, he shrugged.

"I'll be there."

Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

Sasuke rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep.

It bothered him not knowing who they would face tomorrow.

Neither prospect was exactly appealing. If they were up against the Root Squad, they would be destroyed. That much was fact. He'd seen the speed at which the blond one had operated.

No. They didn't stand a chance against that kind of firepower. Not yet.

Shikamaru's group was another story.

His clan's history of battle strategy would've put him as the de-facto leader immediately, odd personality or no. In addition to the Hyuuga girl, they also had two veterans.

They even had Chouji, who would obviously be their close-range support.

He sat up at the edge of the bed, frustrated.

Ordinarily he'd ask Itachi about it, but he had yet to meet with his older brother after his _disgrace_.

The memory brought with it a deep rage.

No. Failure was not an option.

Sasuke rolled out of his bed, tugged on some clothes, and headed down to the street. He honestly didn't know if he was breaking curfew. Civilians were strictly forbidden from walking the streets after ten, but Shinobi had free reign.

Technically he wasn't one yet, and he didn't have a clan to support him anymore.

In the end, he supposed it didn't matter.

They'd probably seen him by now.

After a short walk, he arrived at the field that they would be fighting in. There in solitude he stayed from dusk till dawn, deep in thought.

It was when the sun brightly illuminated the top of the great stone hokage monument, that it finally came to him.

* * *

Training ground seven was a massive field, covered with tall grasses and wild-flowers. In the center a small lake was visible, surrounded by various jutting rocks.

The sun hung just over the horizon illuminating the tops of the trees, and painting the clouds a bright pink.

Squad Seven arrived in groups.

First was Sasuke, who'd been there for some time.

Kabuto and Sakura came together from the civilian part of town. The teen was wearing yet another perpetual smile, while Sakura seemed to feed off his positive energy.

Shino came in after that, walking in from the forest that bordered the field.

Finally, came Kiba.

From the moment he came into view his face twisted into a deep scowl. His chin tilted upwards slightly, and his arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

Nobody spoke for several minutes.

Then, on the other side of the field, Squad Eight arrived.

Shikamaru walked at the front, his back bent in his characteristic slump. Next to him strode Hinata, and behind them came Tenten, Yoroi, and Chouji. Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief, unnoticed by his teammates.

When the other squad made it to them, two figures blurred over as well.

The first was the white-haired Chunin from earlier. The other was one of the Silents, his white mask as flat as his posture.

His grey cloak flailed in the light breeze that swept over the field, giving him a rather dramatic look.

Kiba grumbled something.

"Alright. I expect all of you understand why you're here." The Chunin said.

"Here are the ground rules. One squad wins when the other is fully incapacitated or unable to fight anymore. Lethal attacks are encouraged, as our battle proctor,"

He gestured at the masked figure.

"Will be here to step in and prevent permanent damage, as well as collect any of you that are injured or otherwise incapacitated."

Shikamaru's expression darkened.

"You mean to tell me we're fighting to _kill_ here?"

"Of course." The man said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"The Lord Hokage believes that these battles should reflect real encounters as closely as possible. You do not need to fear. We have not yet had a casualty in a battle yet."

"Very reassuring." The boy grumbled.

"Now then. On either side of this field there are marked platforms. Team seven will take the east, while team eight takes the west. When both squads are in position, a lightning ninjutsu will be visible in the sky. That will be your cue to begin."

The man's face twisted into a sadistic smile.

"Oh, and one other thing. As of this moment, both of you have just lost access to your supplies. The winning team will receive access to all of them, while the losing one will not only lose theirs, but will have to leave one of their teammates out of the next battle."

"But that's not fair!" Sakura said.

The man shrugged.

"We're shinobi. It's never fair. Now, if you value your future careers, I suggest you get get moving."

The pair flickered away, and Sasuke and Shikamaru shared a glance.

"I don't care what he says. This is just barbaric." The young Nara said. With that, he and his team turned off towards their designated area.

Squad seven walked back their own way.

After a short distance, Sasuke shot an accusing look at Kabuto.

"You knew."

The teen shrugged. "I knew there would be _something_. They mix things up each year, so the veterans can't plan ahead. Besides, it tends to get worse if we try to warn our teammates. I think they consider that an unrealistic advantage."

His expression turned thoughtful.

"Also, if you'll notice, Squad Eight didn't seem to be expecting it either."

* * *

When lightning came down to strike the center lake, both sides sped into action. Shino and Kabuto both pulled back for the treeline immediately, while Sasuke powered forward, Sakura on his heels.

They were quickly overtaken by the two streaks of Kiba and Akamaru, pounding their way forward. The very ground was torn, then thrown up in their feral sprint.

Sasuke did his best to ignore the Inuzuka, and think strategy.

Shino would be already sending out bugs to tag the enemy team, possibly with poisons from Kabuto, if he could find any. Kiba from the looks of it, planned to just charge in and take on the whole team.

Imagining the boy getting knocked out brought a small smile to his face.

They didn't need him anyway.

Armed with the shunshin, this battle was already over.

On the other side of the field, Shikamaru made a calm jog forwards, flanked by Yoroi and Tenten. A little ways away, Chouji was rolling forward, using his clan's ninjutsu to gain an early lead.

The Hyuuga's eyes were already active, staring intently across at their enemies.

"What are they doing?" Shikamaru said.

"Shino and the older boy are in the forest." she responded. "The others are all coming here."

The boy let out a small smirk. Of course; they probably wanted the Aburame to get some time to set up.

Not that they'd give them that time.

A quick nod at Yoroi, had the tanned veteran turning towards the trees. Tenten pulled out one of her scrolls, gripping it in one hand.

Shikamaru grinned.

It was as he expected. They wanted to try for an early attack.

This battle was already over.

Kiba did not pride himself on battle strategy. He preferred a quick victory; no dancing around or mind games.

That Nara was clever, and posed the biggest threat towards victory. Given time, he would get progressively harder to catch.

The solution was simple.

Take out the little bastard immediately.

Through his enhanced eyes, Kiba spotted a giant form barreling towards him at roughly the same speed.

Easy pickings. Both he and Akamaru turned towards the Akimichi, intent on a quick finisher.

Those techniques of his were powerful, the boy knew, but lacked speed or accuracy, something the pair of them had in incredible quantity.

They sped towards him, tearing up the ground.

When the pair reached the center lake, all hell broke loose.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Sasuke dodged yet another cloud of shuriken, desperately trying to get some cover.

That girl. She was supposed to be a long range fighter, not this damn powerful. He had to roll to the side to avoid a massive spinning blade flying his way. Realizing how close he was to the Nara again, he jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding a slender shadow.

This was a disaster. They weren't stalling; just getting hammered again and again. Sakura had already failed to dodge a Kunai to the head, and had disappeared in a flash.

Her clothes and tools surprisingly enough, had remained present. Sasuke hadn't had much time to consider the applications of this, before he was hit from the side by one of the Inuzuka clones.

They both had been knocked into the water, and that was when more blades had come, flying towards them with deadly accuracy.

Sasuke had managed to get out of the way.

The clone had not.

"AKAMARU!" The other boy had yelled, before pounding towards Tenten, hoping to end the storm. She vanished in a cloud of smoke, replaced by Chouji, who immediately rolled into a forward spin, impacting the Inuzuka.

They met in a clash of sparks. Kiba had already twisted into his Passing Fang Technique, and the the spinning ball ground into twisting form.

They hammered into each other, neither side making any headway. A pair of shuriken went flying towards the cyclone, while a slender shadow crept around to ensnare him.

On being caught by the Shadow Imitation Technique, the boy froze mid attack, and was promptly rolled over by Chouji.

When the boy had passed, nothing was left but a pile of clothes.

Sasuke had taken this opportunity to knock down the round boy with a quick fist to the head.

It had taken him a shunshin to cross the distance, but at this point, he didn't give a damn about playing his cards. He couldn't attack Shikamaru anyway; not with that damn Hyuuga girl guarding him like a watchdog.

At this rate, he wouldn't be in the battle much longer.

His left arm was already carved up with long cuts, where he had failed to dodge blades completely. His legs were similarly cut, and he could feel his stamina wearing out by the second.

Dodging another handful of shuriken, he knew he couldn't avoid many more hits. The boy turned and flew across the field in a blur, exiting high in the air above the forest he knew Kabuto and Shino were waiting in.

It was something he had realized that night, when considering his failures with the technique.

He had been a _fool_ for not recognizing it earlier.

Shinobi never landed on the ground after using Shunshin. They landed _above_ where they wanted to be, to avoid being caught by the ground.

He impacted on one of the tree tops, and weaved down through the great trees.

Perhaps Kabuto would be able to fight the girl.

Otherwise, they didn't stand a chance.

* * *

In the forest, Kabuto kept his focused eyes on the three water clones surrounding him. As one they struck forward, each bringing fists up ready to end the boy's participation in the battle.

A quick substitution got him out of the trap. He armed himself with a handful of shuriken, and sent some out to block the kunai now headed his way.

Meanwhile, Shino was hammered by another kick from the original Yoroi. The Aburame tried to release a cloud of Kikaichu, but his attacker left no room, and no choice but to continuously block. His arms were already bruised under his thick coat, and he knew his chest was in just as poor condition.

Before Yoroi could strike again, the teen leapt backwards to avoid a kunai, that impacted the ground where he had stood. He glanced up to see Sasuke strike from above, already twisted into a kick.

He brought both his arms up to block the move, but Sasuke spun like a top, bring his other leg around to impact the older boy's head.

Seeing no room, Yoroi made a quick substitution. Having had a second, Shino was now surrounded by a massive cloak of bugs. They exploded outwards like an angry storm, searching for a single target.

Behind a tree, the teen disappeared, leaving only some clothes and a scattering of bugs.

Their purpose fulfilled, they returned to their master.

After a pause, Kabuto rejoined them.

A quick look at Sasuke had the grey-haired teen running chakra-cloaked hands over the boy, allowing the cuts to sew themselves up. His glasses were broken, bent at the center. One of the lenses was completely gone, and a long thin cut marked the side of his face.

Shino was visible bent over, his chest having been hit by a number of punches, in his desperate escape.

Kabuto moved on to him next, and soon he was standing straighter.

"There were too many of them." Sasuke ground out, eyes burning with rage. "Sakura was useless, and Kiba didn't do any better."

The teen's eyes were serious.

"Do they still have the Hyuuga with them?"

Sasuke's shocked expression said the answer clearly. From above, a sudden storm of knives rained down on them, from kunai to tanto blades.

Shino stood motionless, as he disappeared under a shuriken to the head.

After he vanished, a shadow retracted back from beneath the thick coat, returning to the cover it had arrived from.

"SHIKAMARU!" Sasuke roared, and ran towards the bush where the shadow had retreated, being hit by a couple shuriken in the process. They embedded themselves into his back and he screamed in pain, but didn't falter in his assault.

He leapt into the clearing behind the bush, and suddenly stopped.

Blood spurted out of his mouth, and he could only stare, shocked, into the pale eyes of Hinata.

Dug into his chest was a slender hand, flat palmed and cloaked in blue aura.

"You." He ground out, before falling to the ground.

Oblivion greeted him with open arms.

* * *

"Where the hell is he!"

Sasuke woke to the sound of shouting. Dull pain ached in his back, and shifting, he felt bandages around his torso. Pain echoed behind his eyes, and his head felt dull.

It took his eyes a second to adjust, and soon he made out the blurry form of Kiba.

The boy's hands were wrapped, and one eye was held shut. He was yelling at a doctor by the looks of it; a few trace spikes of brown hair hung around the older man's head.

"As I've said, your partner was moved to the Inuzuka clinic." The man explained. "We felt they would be best equipped to care for-"

"I don't want to listen to your excuses." Kiba growled. "You knew I didn't want them to touch Akamaru. You _knew_."

The man sighed.

"We simply don't have the equipment to care for him." He said.

"You think I care about that?"

Sasuke allowed his eyes to fall shut again, but not before glancing around the room. At his right Kabuto lay still, his right arm wrapped in a cast. The teen's face was black and blue, which implied he had lasted for a while before being taken out.

The thought snapped him back to reality.

Unless Kabuto had somehow defeated them all, they had _lost._

He gripped his bruised hand into a fist.

Sasuke wanted to call it a fluke, but he knew it wasn't. Their team had lacked organization. Aside from Shino and Kabuto, they'd gotten in each other's way, and they enemy had used that.

Feeling his mind grow heavy again, he allowed his mind to slip back into slumber.

* * *

He was standing in front of the door that lead to his brothers room.

It was a drab white, and hung slightly open.

It almost seemed to be calling to him.

Sasuke ran forward and threw the door open, face already warming into a smile.

The room was in flames.

Black curls danced around the room, engulfing everything in it's destruction.

Itachi was gone. The bed lay empty and alit. Sasuke started calling out frantically, searching everywhere in the small room.

Then he turned, to see his brother's cloaked form move outside the white door. Sasuke sprinted after him, calling out to his brother all the while.

There he was, just at the top of the stairs.

Sasuke followed as fast as he could, while the flames chased them relentlessly, devouring the building. He yelled, desperately trying to catch up to his only sibling.

When he reached the roof, he looked around and saw only destruction. The entire village was crackling with black flames, wreathing it all in destruction. It covered everything, like a blanket.

Sasuke looked up, and quailed under the oppressive might of the moon, alit a bright red with swirling tomoes of the sharingan. it stared at him menacingly, making his entire body feel heavy and dragged down.

Then he saw, at the edge of the building, his brother's cloaked form. On the back of the cloak, the red and white fan of the Uchiha shone brightly in the darkness.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

The form turned around. Sasuke saw his brother's face, and the two glowing red eyes that donned it.

Black pinwheels marked them, swirling like the flames.

He smiled warmly, and spoke.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Then he turned back, and with slow deliberation put a foot onto the railing.

"Don't leave me!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Brother!"

The other foot came up to join the first.

"I'm nothing without you." Sasuke cried miserably.

"I won't disappoint you again. I swear."

Sasuke threw himself to his knees, and bowed as low as he could.

His young face ground into the stone. It scratched at him, but he didn't even notice.

"I'm begging you Itachi." The boy cried through the tears. His entire body shook, scattering the small droplets on the ground.

"Don't leave me."

The last thing the boy saw, was the cloak was fluttering wildly as it plummeted off the side.

* * *

**Apologies for getting this out so late. Technically this is the first real "fight scene" I've written, and I was anxious to get it down correctly.**

**Expect later chapters to update faster, since I won't be juggling finals on top of everything else.**

**As always, I love hearing reader input, so don't be afraid to speak up.**

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**-Darkly**

**(P.S: I highly recommend a story called "Blood Ties", by Igornerd. It's got a fantastic writer behind the wheel.)**

**(Also, Duesal Bladesinger's "Uchiha Shuffle", is an excellent story for anyone looking for a pair of well-written Sasukes. What do I mean by that? You'll have to see for yourself.)**


End file.
